Visions Over Time
by Starroar
Summary: An odd seer leaves Sesshoumaru feeling more then a little concerned about his future that seems to be hanging in a dangerous balance. Eventual Yaoi


SR: Hola. This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic so let's not be to grilling. Understand that I appreciate all feedback, suggestions and comments. If you find any sort of hole in my facts then PLEASE let me know seeing as I hate using incorrect information. Alright, role the disclaimer! OO And this is Yaoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own it because if I did then there'd be yummy yaoi goodness left right and centre.

Visions Over Time

Shapely eyes snapped away from the ancient scroll they had so carefully been reading to glare at the ornate wooden doors the separated Lord Sesshoumaru's study from the rest of the castle.

"Enter." Sesshoumaru barked, thoroughly vexed at being disturbed when he so dearly needed to decode this parchment.

The study door creaked open enough for a small girl to slip through it. This girl, Rin, was probably the only human who dared to come with a league of him and the only person, human or otherwise, who would even consider intruding into his study when he'd made it very clear that he would be hard at work.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru," The young girl chirped. Her delicate hands were laced behind her back and she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet; a sure sign that she was going to request something. Sesshoumaru looked at her evenly before placing his quill carefully back in the inkpot. Somehow, he always found he had the patience to put up with this girl, odd as she was.

"What is it you desire, Rin?" He asked smoothly. His tone and features would never have betrayed it but the human girl amused the Lord.

"I want to go for a walk Lord Sesshoumaru but it's getting dark and Jaken said it's not safe to go walking alone when it's dark." Rin stated. Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes. Miracles on high! Jaken had actually used his sense for once. The demon would never have denied that the toad was intelligent but Jaken had a tendency to move ahead with things without carefully thinking them through.

"I see. Give me a moment to put my things in order and we will go and find someone who can properly protect you in something should happen while you're amusing yourself." Normally the youkai would have accompanied Rin himself but he had another important engagement already lined up. He carefully placed the parchment in one of the desk drawers; the ink and quill soon followed.

Standing up, Sesshoumaru motioned for Rin to follow him as he exited the stuffy room. She bounced along happily behind him.

The demon Lord would only entrust Rin's safety to a select few and he had a feeling that he could probably find those few all in the same place gossiping over whatever latest news had made it's way to the Western lands.

He walked along the corridor keeping a sharp eye, or rather a sharp ear, for any indication of his friends. It was a proven fact; he'd likely hear them before he saw them, so noisy.

He cherished his friends greatly as much as it contradicted with his normally cold character. Living in a castle meant having plenty of other people living around you and one had to get along with one's neighbors. The demon Lord got along with most everyone in the castle and even if he didn't he was usually civil to them. Inuyasha would probably choke on his sake if anyone ever told him his half-brother had plenty of friends but that only because the only time the two siblings saw each other was when they fought. No one was nice when they were trying to kill someone. He wasn't always a cold heartless person.

Whooping laughs from the door on his left announced that his friends were there. Sesshoumaru pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of possibly the strangest group of demons in the castle.

Coal, a wolf demon, was sprawled across a couch and looking extremely relaxed. He was quite good-looking from his mischievous blue eyes straight down to his abnormal hair. And that hair was abnormal. Coal's hair could have been declared the eighth great wonder on the world. His hair went to his mid-back and at first glance appeared to be a fiery red. If he were to start waving his head around though he would reveal the shots of yellow and orange hidden underneath. It gave the appearance that Coal's hair was of fire and Rin found in infinitely fascinating.

Next was Koral, a whale demon. She didn't look like any whale though. Her light blue hair and matching eyes made her quite pretty. She was a rather small thing but it only took one encounter with her to realize that she could pack a wallop. That, along with her ability to breathe underwater for large amounts of time made her one of the best soldiers Sesshoumaru had. Out of all present, she was the most human looking of them all. She bore no traits of the whale except for a salty smell that seemed to follow her around everywhere. She was perched on the armrest of the couch Coal was occupying.

Sprawled across a carpet in the middle of the room was a tiger demon known as Korijou? Despite the fact that he was muscular he often came as very feminine. His fuchsia hair and light purple clothes could supply the reason for that. He wasn't to be fooled with though. His claws curved wickedly at the ends so that if he got you with them, you'd know. His long tail acted as a fifth limb. Long and skinny as it was it was capable of lifting people clear of the ground.

Curled up in an armchair was the 'eagle' demon, Ramirez. There was much jest about Ramirez's lineage. Coal's doing for the most part, the only demonic looking part of Ramirez were the massive white-feathered wings sprouting off his back. 'Dove wings' Coal called them. It seemed that the dove was far better suited for Ramirez's peaceful nature. Sesshoumaru knew though that just like the eagle, when Ramirez did decide to attack, he went for the kill. Other then that, he was a dove. White hair, green eyes and delicately carved features just didn't make him look too ferocious.

All eyes swooped to him when he opened the door and greetings were hailed out quickly. ("Miracles! The Great Lord humbles himself into our presence!" Was Coal's informal greeting.) Sesshoumaru flipped Coal's feet off the couch and took his seat there.

"Rin wishes to go for a walk and I can not take her for I have to meet someone important soon." He explained.

"Is she pretty?" Coal asked. Koral smacked him sharply on the forehead while Korijou tried to stifle his laughter.

"Amusing. Very amusing." Sesshoumaru muttered darkly.

"I'll take Rin out for a walk." Coal said dismissevly. He rolled off the couch and landed deftly on the floor before standing up and stretching. "C'mon Rin, let's go see if we can find some berries to eat." He held out a hand, which Rin took, as he hoisted her up onto his shoulders. The unlikely pair then exited the room closing the door softly behind them.

"I'll make sure Coal doesn't get Rin killed or something," Koral said softly as she slid off the armrest and went after Coal and Rin. The three remaining in the room sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Ramirez turned to look at the dog demon.

"Who are you going to meet?" He asked in the absurdly soft voice of his.

"Setra…" Came Sesshoumaru's guarded response. The name made both other demons give him those looks that you get when people want you to explain something. "I do not know why she wishes to see me. She simply told me she wished to in my dreams last night."

Setra was a butterfly demon who lived by herself in the woods a little ways off from the castle that Sesshoumaru called his home. Normally she kept to herself and didn't bother with the rest of the world but obviously something had piqued her interest if she was calling out the Demon Lord.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't usually bother dragging himself down to the woods just because one demon wished to see him but Setra was a different matter entirely. She was known for having visions of the future and being capable to project herself into one's dreams. The dog demon figured that if she wanted to see him then it was likely to be important enough.

"I see," Ramirez said slowly. "Very well, we shall accompany you." With a small flutter of his wings he launched himself off his chair and gracefully descended so that he stood by the door. "Shall we?"

"Must we?" Korijou asked from his curled up position on the floor. "That woman is insane." Korijou had had a bad encounter with Setra when he was strolling through the woods. The two had argued for hours before Korijou had stomped back to the castle. Mind, Setra wasn't one to just let things go and Korijou had found himself being plagued by the 'butterfly' in his dreams for weeks afterwards.

"Yes we must." Ramirez replied firmly. Sesshoumaru would have preferred it if his two friends had stayed put but Ramirez could be impossibly stubborn when he took a mind to. They were going to come with him whether he wanted them to or not.

"If you insist on coming then we leave now." Sesshoumaru stated as he stood up and gracefully exited the room with Ramirez and Korijou in tow.

The unlikely trio moved at an alarming pace as they walked briskly towards then main entrance to the castle.

Once outside, Ramirez spread his wings to their full extent before launching himself off of the ground and up in the air. He spiraled and swooped as his two friends watched on.

"Show off!" Korijou yelled up at him. Ramirez stopped his little show and turned his light green eyes on Sesshoumaru and Korijou. A small smile played over his features as he dived towards them. Just before he smashed into them he veered upward grabbing the upper arms of both his friends.

Two pairs of feet left the ground as they were hauled skyward with a laughing Ramirez.

"Ramirez! Put us down." Sesshoumaru hissed as they rose above the clouds. "I mean it. If you don't then I _will_ hurt you." Sesshoumaru warned. In return Ramirez laughed.

"As you wish My Lord." He said smoothly and released Sesshoumaru. It took the dog youkai about three seconds to realize he was dropping towards the ground at an alarming rate.

"Ramirez!" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed. The minute he got his two feet back on the ground he was going to rip the wings right off of Ramirez's back.

The demon in question was now beside him looking completely relaxed and at ease. He had stopped flapping his wings so that he was free falling like Sesshoumaru. The look on Korijou's pale face left Sesshoumaru believing that the tiger may soon eat the bird.

"You roared?" Ramirez asked as he batted his eyelids.

"I'm shipping you straight back to the continent. Let your own people deal with you." Sesshoumaru ranted. Ramirez simply rolled his eyes and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and flapped hard with his wings. He hadn't realized how close they were to the ground already and it took a mighty heave to keep them from smashing into it.

"Stupid dove!" Korijou yelled once he had both feet firmly planted on the ground. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Anything else the Korijou might have said became muffled as he tackled Ramirez to the ground.

"I do not have the time for this." Sesshoumaru said and turned to look at the fringe of the forest that Setra resided in. Let those two fight, he had business to attend to.

Huffing angrily he made his way into the forest, neatly stepping over roots and rocks. Why did Setra feel the need to live so deep in the woods?

Amber eyes scanned the dense forest ahead of him for any signs of Setra. It wasn't uncommon to find the young lady dozing in a tree. Sesshoumaru made a noise of mild surprise when Setra fluttered in front of him.

Lavender eyes studied him as he ceased walking and gave her a small nod of acknowledgement. Still floating in mid-air, Setra bowed slightly causing her long platinum hair to cascade around her. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She said softly.

"Setra." Came the curt reply. "I hope you have a good reason for insisting that I come out here, it's nearly dark as it is." He said and a note of irritation could be heard in his voice.

"It is of grave importance I assure you. Was it necessary to bring the cat though?" She retorted.

Behind him, Sesshoumaru heard an angry hiss, which belonged to Korijou who had caught up to him along with Ramirez who was fluttering around nearby.

"Get on with it Buggy." Korijou snapped angrily. Setra pursed her lips at the tiger demon but began.

"Lately I have been having dreams that describe you and your closer comrades being in a grave peril." She started. "That is the easy part to understand. What is more difficult is that it is you in a sense that you are much older, that perhaps this is your future replica of several centuries ahead. I do not understand why I would dream of someone that is not of our time but it is so. My dreams tell me that you must help your future self along with others." She finished.

Sesshoumaru, Ramirez and Korijou exchanged odd looks before the dog demon fixed Setra with a piercing gaze. "And how exactly am I expected to travel centuries ahead of our time to help a future self? This can not be done." He stated and Setra simply shrugged to show that she did not know how it could be possible either.

"It can." Ramirez said slowly and all eyes turned to him as he continued his explanation. "The girl that travels with your brother, Kagome I believe, she is not of our time. At least, I do not think she is. Sometimes, when I follow her she jumps into a well and then there is a burst of light and she is gone. Perhaps she is travelling through time?" He offered.

"Well, go and ask Inuyasha if this is what she does." Setra said firmly and then gave Sesshoumaru a baleful look when he snorted. "You don't have much of a choice in the matter, your future is at stake."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru snapped angrily. "I will talk to Inuyasha. Are we done?" He asked crossly.

"Yes, I wish you good luck in your journey and if you have any questions regarding the matter then do not hesitate to come and find me." She answered and bowed once again. When she raised her eyes a few seconds later, Sesshoumaru and the two others had already departed.

Her lavender eyes closed for a moment and when they reopened they were troubled and worried. "Can he not feel it?" She mused to herself. "The very air itself is becoming heavier with the trouble that pends hundreds of years away. This will not end well."

Sesshoumaru stared out the window of the meeting room and gazed thoughtfully at the stars. Was it really possible to travel across time? To defy logic and reason? Did his half-brother hold they key he sought? Questions swarmed in Sesshoumaru's head as he contemplated what he had discovered today. Setra had always been accurate in her predictions but it really seemed too unreal to believe this time. And why would something that was happening in the future affect him now?

Growling angrily at the lack of answers, Sesshoumaru spun to regard all the others present in the meeting room. Coal, Korijou, Ramirez and Koral regarded him with patient looks. Both Coal and Koral had been informed of Setra's prediction. Koral had looked shocked and worried and Coal had snorted saying that maybe Setra was losing it.

"My Lord," Ramirez started from his seat at the long wooden meeting table. "I agree that it seems impossible but Setra has produced some odd visions before and they were always correct. Do we honestly take the chance and leave it be? The results could prove disastrous."

"Pig slop!" Coal fumed. "Whatever happens in the future can't possible affect us because it's _not_ us. Be reasonable Sesshoumaru, if we go prancing around after your brother and the mortal girl we'll just be wasting our time. I for one have about a thousand things I would rather do then chase after my future self on the insane whim of a single demon." Coal's fist banged on the long table to emphasize his dislike over the situation.

"But what if it's real!" Korijou added. "Ramirez is right, the consequences of dismissing this could be the end of us all. It's not just something we can throw out a window. We need to think this through."

"Can it hurt to try?" Koral asked everyone. "I say we see Inuyasha and Kagome about this whole 'future' issue and if they say it's possible _then_ we need to start thinking up of something because that proves that you can cross time and solidifies that crazier side of Setra's vision."

Sesshoumaru listened carefully as each of his vassals expressed the opinions and ideas before finally clearing his throat and catching the attention of all others present. For a moment he stared ahead as if he was reading what he was to say on the wall and then he turned to look at them.

"…As much as I think this whole idea a waste of time there is the matter that Setra had never been wrong before and this puts us in a state of peril. I have decided that I will see my brother in the morning regarding the possibility of defying the winds of time. There is always the assumption that he may lie but this can not be helped." He paused for a moment and looked each one straight in the eye before continuing.

"Understand that because of the nature of this…mission…none of you are obligated to come with me tomorrow when I leave." Ramirez snorted.

"I shall accompany you on the morrow, my friend. I would disgrace myself with any other choice."

"Hey I'm going to." Korijou added. "Even if I do think this stinks worse then Coal."

"Well, I guess I'm going to then." Koral said cheerfully. All eyes turned to Coal who lounged sideways in his charm and gave the wall the darkest of looks.

"Fine! I'm coming to but when those two laugh in our faces then I'm making fun of every last one of you!" He growled angrily.

Everyone in the room shook their heads at his stubbornness.

SR: Whee. Much love and glad I'm done the first chapter. Show me you love me by sending in some reviews. I'll update tomorrow. Aurevoir.


End file.
